A New Life Begins
by Drakenor
Summary: Join Nyota, the daughter of the Kion and Fuli, as she goes through life! The ups and downs, hardships and benefits as well as love and hatred. With her parents and friends by her side life couldn't be easier. Will she be able though to rise up when a new enemy of the Pridelands appears? Sequel to "Forever Together".
1. Even More Additions

As the sun broke over the horizon, shining its majestic light across all of the Pridelands, a certain lion was pacing outside of the den of Pride Rock waiting for Rafiki's word to come in to see his new young.

"Argh! What is taking so long?" the lion asked in frustration, growing more impatient by the second.

"Everything will be fine my friend," Queen Amani stated. "You mate is a tough one, she will make it through and you will have a happy family."

"What if she isn't fine Amani?" he said. "I have to go in there."

Noticing that it was the first time he hasn't addressed her as queen she said, "No you must wait, you will regret going in there."

"Why would I regret going to help my mate?" he asked with a sliver of anger in his tone.

"You need to trust me on this," Amani said. "Not only would she be mad at you it would also go against tradition."

"Screw tradition!" he exclaimed raising his voice a bit. "I need to be in there with my mate right now to comfort her!"

"Compose yourself!" Amani stated. "You are not usually like this."

Stepping forward, Kiara said, "She is right and I am speaking from experience."

"If Kovu had come in there is no telling what I would have done to him!" she chuckled.

Upon hearing this Kovu gingerly took a step away from his mate.

"Oh no you don't," Kiara said pulling him by his mane back beside her.

"Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok!" Kovu said wincing a bit whilst she was just smiling with that smile that says ' _we will talk later'_.

Everyone gathered around laughed at the couple and their silly antics.

"There must not be a dull moment at all in your relationship," Bunga had said barely able to even get the words out.

"I doubt there is even one in your relationship as well Bunga," Ono said also laughing. "I am still kinda surprised that you found someone almost exactly like you."

"Where is she anyways?" Beshte asked, curious.

"Oh Nasha is looking after her little siblings so her parents can have some alone time," he said. "She will come up tomorrow though."

"I do not think I have ever met your mate Bunga," the lion had said trying to remember if he had or not seen her.

"Doubtful," Bunga replied to him. "Me and her like to keep everything exciting so we are always on the run."

"That would make sense considering you Bunga." Ono told him.

Everyone shared another chuckle at the conversation as Rafiki had come out of the den.

"Is she alright?" the lion asked.

"Yes she is," Rafiki replied. "You may enter."

Everyone watched as he went in to greet his new family. Some of the group even cheering for him.

"Come meet you new son my love," Winter had said to Haraka as he walked in with the little one nuzzled on the side of her.

As he approached all he could do was tear up as he got a good look of his young for the first time.

Laying down beside Winter and their new son he studied every little thing about his new son. His hair, his head, his face, his colour trying to take it all in.

"He is perfect!" Haraka exclaimed choking back his tears of joy.

As the little lion opened his eyes and looked up at his mother and father he mewled lightly as he was not able to speak just yet.

Everyone that was standing outside was allowed to come in and look at the second newest addition to the Pride. The only one who was not present was Fuli as she was tending to her cub that she had just the day before.

"Congratulations you two!" Most of the group had decided to say at once.

"Fuli sends her best wishes but she is currently out hunting for Nyota whilst Vitani watches her," Kion had said.

Vitani, being the main scout for Pride Rock, was almost always out in the field so she had decided to make her home outside near the very outskirts of Pride Rock.

"It is quite alright," Winter replied chuckling. "I am sure that I will understand the stress of it in the next few days."

"I can already tell that raising our cub is going to be a lot of work," Haraka said to the group.

"Now that is an understatement," Kovu had said and shortly after getting elbowed in the side by Kiara.

"Haven't you hurt me enough today?" he said feigning his condition.

All Kiara was doing was looking around like nothing had just happened.

After everyone calmed down from another round of laughing from the two, Amani had finally asked the question on everyone's minds,"So what is the young one's name?"

"Well we had come up with a few names but we couldn't decide until he looked up at us for the first time," Winter had stated.

"We have decided to name him Moto," Haraka finished.

Amani asked puzzled, "Why did you name him after fire?"

"Because when he looked up at us I saw in those eyes of his a burning passion to do anything he wanted to," he replied.

"Well then the only thing we can do is welcome Moto into the world!" Kion had exclaimed with happiness and pride.

Everyone joined him and one by one they went down the line welcoming him and giving their personal congratulations to the newest family of the Pridelands.

 **Well that was a decent first chapter if I do say so myself. I purposefully hid the name of Haraka in the beginning of the story to make everyone think that I was referring to Kion and Fuli. I originally wasn't going to have Queen Amani in this chapter at all but I decided to put her in anyways because it was able to extend the beginning scene a bit more than if she weren't there and besides why wouldn't she be there for her former guards and close friends most important day? I also decided to not include Fuli and Nyota mostly besides the one mention because it would've ruined the beginning part plus the explanation I gave did make sense. Also I decided to upload the first chapter now instead of later, I will upload chapter two when I have the third one finished and that goes for the rest of the chapters as well. Anyways I would love to know what you all think about the first chapter of** _ **A New Life Begins**_ **! Any feedback you can give me would be much appreciated be it good or bad. Well I have talked long enough so until next chapter, see ya! Drakenor out!**


	2. A Friendship Blossoms

**Before this chapter starts I had actually failed to tell you at the end of my previous story that Nyota is a cheetah that's all!**

The sun, dawning over the horizon, spilled it's light across the Pridelands greeting all of its inhabitants with its warmth. Most animals awake at this time and go about their day but two certain animals who call Pride Rock home were already out and about before everyone else there.

"Come on mom!" Nyota exclaimed right into her mother's, Fuli, ear. "Get up, you promised!"

Fuli, half-lazily, said, "Not *yawn* right now Nyota it is too early."

"But you promised that you and dad would take me and Moto out to play and explore!" she said in an almost pouting like tone.

Remembering the promise she made to her daughter just the other day when they couldn't go out then because of the weather, she got up groggily and nuzzled her mate and King, Kion.

"Get up you we have to take the two young out to play," she said with sleepiness still evident in her voice.

Kion, stifling a yawn, said, "Do we have to?"

His question was answered when Nyota jumped onto his mane startling him whilst saying, "Yes you do! You promised as well."

Chuckling, he got up and stated, " Alright, Alright I'm up. It will have to wait a bit until we can all get a drink and something to eat is that fine with you?"

"Yeah I suppose so," Nyota replied. "Can't go out to play on an empty stomach!"

With that being said she raced down to the watering hole leaving her parents in the dust.

"Hold up Nyota!" Kion yelled hoping she would here. "I don't know where she gets all of this energy from."

"Well she IS your daughter," Fuli laughed a bit.

"I was not that energetic when I was younger," he rebutted.

Fuli gave him one of those looks that said _Really?_ And it didn't take him long to admit.

Laughing, Kion said, "Alright maybe just a little."

She had continued to give him the look until he finally fessed up.

"Fine she is exactly how I was when I was younger," he said chuckling.

"Come on let's catch up before we lose her," Fuli said shaking her head.

As the couple made their way to the watering hole they were greeted by Haraka and Winter whilst Nyota and Moto were running around playing a game of tag.

"Good morning you two," Fuli said. "I thought you would've left by now."

"We figured that we could stay one last day until we head to Queen Amani's territory," Winter said. "Plus we are going to try to find a special flower here for my mother that she loves before we go."

"Well that sure is thoughtful of you to get something for your mother," replied Fuli.

"Yeah and the flower actually only grows here in the Pridelands too," she stated. "And with my mother's age catching up with her she can't make the journey here anymore."

"When did your mother come here?" she asked.

"My mother was actually the personal guard for our previous Queen when she was still with us," recounted Winter. "Now that I think about it, it's kinda ironic that I am, well was, the personal guard for Amani."

"Like mother like daughter," Fuli stated.

Whilst the two talked Kion had started talking to Haraka.

"So did Moto wake you two up early in the morning as Nyota did?" he asked.

"Yes he did as a matter of fact," Haraka replied. "Jumped on my mane too."

Having a quick chuckle Kion said, "Nyota did the same thing to me."

"I can never understand where these young ones get their energy," he said shaking his head.

"That's the exact thing I said to Fuli!" he replied. "She said that she was exactly how I was when I was young."

"I remember being energetic when I was young but I didn't think it was that much," Haraka stated.

"Same here," said Kion. "Same here."

As the adults were talking Nyota and Moto were completely oblivious to their conversations as they were too wrapped up in there game of tag.

"You can't catch me!" Nyota said running literally circles around Moto.

"Oh I will!" he exclaimed. "All it takes is one mistake!"

"How could I make a mistake running?" she replied.

As if to reinforce his statement, Nyota not paying attention to where she was going, she tripped over a rock and tumbled a bit until she landed on her back.

"Nyota all you alright?" Fuli asked a bit worried.

"Yeah mom I am fine," she replied. "It will take more than a fall to hurt me."

Still laying on the ground she was approached by Moto.

"And that was the one mistake," as he said that he touched her on the nose with his paw. "Tag, you're it!"

Shaking off the strange feeling she got when he touched her nose she got up and said, "Oh now you are going to regret it!"

Seeing what just occurred, Winter said, "I'm surprised that she is able to still run around after that tumble."

"She is a trooper that is for sure," Kion said. "She got a bad cut about two weeks ago and still wanted to run around."

"Moto is really energetic but not that much," Winter said. "Speaking of which thanks for agreeing to look after him while we go visit Amani and my mother."

"No problem you two," Fuli said. "Nyota will just have a bit more time to play with him."

"We would bring him but the journey is quite long and can be dangerous," Haraka stated. "When he is older and able to handle himself well we may bring him along."

"That is understandable," Kion replied. "We would more than likely do the same thing in your position."

"So when are you two going to leave?" asked Fuli.

"We are actually going to leave shortly," Winter answered. "After we get done here we will be on our way."

Upon hearing this Moto approached his parents and said, "You are leaving now?"

"Yes my son we are but do not worry we will be back," Haraka told him. "We will only be gone for a week."

"Why can't I come to visit grandma and Amani?" he asked.

"We would love to bring you but the trip there could be dangerous for a young one like you," Winter replied.

"It is about time we get going my love," Haraka said nuzzling her.

"Yes it is," she replied. "Now Moto you need to listen to everything Kion and Fuli says and obey them."

"Yeessss mooooom!" Moto said.

"Now now I do not want to hear when we got back that you caused trouble or there will be consequences!" stated Haraka.

Moto winced when he said that still remembering the last time he was punished for when he walked into the den all muddy and shook it all off on everyone near.

As the two were walking away beginning their journey back to their original home, Winter said, "Be good now and we will be back as soon as we can!"

"Well now you two come on now let's go," said Fuli. "We did promise we would take you exploring."

As the group turned away from the watering hole and started walking away Moto took one last glance at his parents as they started to run across the plains of the Pridelands.

 **So how did you all like the first chapter with Nyota and Moto both in it? The main conflict/plot of the story hasn't even been given or even mentioned yet but I have yet to decide whether or not to put it in the next chapter or not. I might just give a hint at a small portion of what it might be next chapter. Let me know what you all think of the story so far! Don't forget to like, favorite and follow the story! Until next time, see ya! Drakenor out.**


End file.
